Era uma vez
by Tha Black
Summary: Uma história de amor vivida por James e Lily.
1. Mudanças

**Nota:** Longfic com músicas diferentes em cada capítulo. Fanfic dividida em duas partes - Hoggy e Pós-Hoggy.

**Nota²:** Capitulo com a música "Fly" by Hilary Duff.

* * *

**ERA UMA VEZ**

PARTE I

**CAPITULO UM – MUDANÇAS**

**Any moment, everything can change  
**Em um momento, tudo pode mudar**  
Feel the wind on your ****shoulder  
**Sinta o vento em seu ombro**  
For a minute, all the world can ****wait**  
Por um minuto, o mundo todo pode esperar**  
Let go of your ****yesterday**  
Abandone o seu ontem**  
In a moment, everything can ****change**  
A qualquer momento, tudo pode mudar

**07 de Fevereiro**

Acordei hoje de um sonho maravilhoso; Em que uma voz longínqua, parecia conversar comigo. Como um rio subterrâneo, onde eu me levantava e dizia: "_O que queres de mim?!_".

No final, eu sabia o que era. Por vezes esse sonho se repetira, mas hoje, exatamente hoje e exclusivamente hoje foi que percebi seu real significado. Onde muitas coisas mudariam. Porque é na mudança do presente, que moldamos o futuro, e é na mudança da mente, que mudamos o mundo.

Com meus pensamentos humanitários, e meus ideais, remexi-me inquieta.

Hoje é mais um daqueles dias onde todos estão entusiasmados e aflitos. É mais um dia em que teremos jogo de Quadribol, e por sua vez, o clássico dos clássicos: Grifinória versus Sonserina.

Uma vez mais, James Potter estará esperando que eu vá lhe desejar boa sorte. Naturalmente, ele teria seus sonhos despedaçados novamente; Mas algo dentro de mim mudou, ou talvez só tenha deixado de se esconder.

Nos últimos tempos, James Potter tem andado distraído, preocupado, triste. Ele não faz mais brincadeiras infantis e também não trata mais os outros com ar de superioridade. Talvez ele finalmente tenha amadurecido, ou talvez eu tenha amadurecido cedo demais.

Passos ecoaram; Despertando-me dos meus pensamentos. Estava parada do lado de fora do salão, esperando a hora que ele acabaria seu café e iria para os vestiários se concentrar.

Estufei meu peito, me enchendo de coragem e enfim, ele saiu em direção ao corredor. Parou e ficou olhando diretamente para mim, esperando talvez, por mais uma rodada dos meus comentários maldosos. Mas dessa vez, eu sorri. E isso fez com que seus olhos esbugalharem-se. E como se a eternidade tivesse nos atingido, eu caminhei lentamente até ele e dei um beijo estalado em sua face.

- Mostre seu esplendor. – eu disse, tentando parecer séria e determinada. – Boa sorte. – terminei, fazendo-o sorrir bobamente.

Apressei meus passos, desaparecendo em um corredor e me escondendo atrás de uma estátua. Ouvi os passos apressados dele e o grito de felicidade que ecoou por todos os corredores.

Depois de um tempo que julguei ser seguro, sai de trás da estátua, andando em direção ao campo.

- Lilly! – parei, sendo surpreendida por Marlene.

- Lene! – sorri, e ela enganchou seu braço no meu, voltando a andar. Marlene é uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azuis e estatura média.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou-me. – Você sempre está no Salão Principal antes dos jogos... Quando acordei você já havia saído, te procurei no Salão, e nada! – reclamou, enquanto nós subíamos em uma arquibancada.

- Resolvi mudar a rotina. – respondi simplesmente, enquanto ela colocava uma bandeirinha vermelha e dourada em minha mão, olhando-me desconfiada. – O tempo está ótimo! – disse, mudando o assunto.

Aquela seria uma afirmação um tanto quanto infeliz, se fosse numa outra ocasião. Mas se tratando de Quadribol, foi muito inteligente de minha parte.

- Os garotos vão detonar a Sonserina hoje! – comemorou Lene, enquanto Remus Lupin postava-se ao meu lado, junto de Petter Pettigrew.

Eu apreciava a presença deles, muito mais a de Remus. Nós fomos companheiros de monitoria; Mas quando me elegeram Monitora-Chefe, cargo que me orgulho e muito, passamos a conversar menos do que antes.

Ofegante, Miguel Safety colocou as mãos em meu ombro, ficando ao meu lado.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei, olhando-o de esguelha. Ele respirou profundamente antes de me responder.

- Estava te procurando! Não faça mais isso comigo! – retrucou, sorrindo travesso, enquanto arrancava um pompom da mão de um aluno do segundo ano, o qual me entregou após arrancar a bandeira da minha mão.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo! – disse-lhe, bagunçando os cabelos enrolados do loiro, e depois tentando assentá-los.

Lene roia as unhas, enquanto eu observava a entrada do campo por onde passariam os jogadores.

* * *

**Nota³: **Well, por acaso minha Lilly tem dois "L", desconsiderem o erro e aproveitem a fic. ;)


	2. O Jogo do Século

**Nota:** Capítulo com a música "This Will Be" by A Nova Cinderela.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – O JOGO DO SÉCULO**

**You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
**Você trouxe luz à minha vida  
**You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
**Você me encheu da felicidade, que eu sinceramente não conhecia  
**You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed o****f  
**Você me deu a alegria plena com a qual eu jamais poderia sequer sonhar um dia  
**And no one, no one can take the place of you**  
E ninguém, ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar

* * *

**07 de Fevereiro**

De um lado, vi sair o time da Grifinória, com seu uniforme escarlate e James os guiando. Da outra extremidade, entrava o time da Sonserina, com seu uniforme verde e Lucius Malfoy como capitão. Ambos os times pararam no meio do campo e Madame Hooch pediu que apertassem as mãos. De onde eu estava, podia sentir a tensão de ambos, um tentando quebrar a mão do outro.

Madame Hooch, eficiente, fez a contagem e apitou; Dando inicio ao jogo. Todos os jogadores deram um impulso e subiram aos céus.

"_Foi dado inicio à partida, mais um clássico entre Grifinória e Sonserina! Ambos os capitães parecem ter vindo para ganhar!"_ – dizia Joss Jordan, um menino moreno da Grifinória. – _"Sirius Black parece uma fera veloz atrás de sua presa, enquanto Lucius Malfoy limita-se a segui-lo."_ – Toda a torcida virou para James, que se aproximava da baliza. – _"Grifinória tem a posse da goles, James Potter está voando em direção a baliza..." _– todos os torcedores da Sonserina vaiavam, mas nada se comparava aos gritos histéricos e entusiasmados da Grifinória.

- Oh! – exclamei, arregalando meus olhos, ao ver um balaço indo na direção de James.

Ele, dando uma volta, desviou do balaço, marcando um ponto.

"_Ponto para Grifinória! Dez a zero!"_ – bradou Jordan, entusiasmado. –_ "Esse jogo promete, meus amigos"._ – suspirei aliviada, voltando a prestar atenção no jogo. – _"Sonserina com posse da goles se aproxima da baliza e... ZÁZ! Que grande defesa do goleiro! Potter pega a goles, driblando alguns jogadores... E PONTO! VINTE A ZERO!"_ – animava-se.

Eu sorria radiante. Enquanto Miguel e Marlene apertavam meus braços, cada qual um, eu permanecia de boca aberta.

De repente, Sirius passou como um tiro pela arquibancada da Grifinória, com Malfoy em seu encalço.

"_EI! Acho que estão vendo o pomo! Será mesmo?! Olhe só! James acaba de marcar mais dez pontos para a Grifinória!"_ – e assim ia o jogo, Sirius Black e Lucius Malfoy continuavam numa incansável luta atrás do pomo, enquanto James marcava muitos pontos para a Grifinória, deixando nossa casa com uma vantagem arrebatadora.

Ele, James, já começava a brincar no campo. Fazendo os adversários de bobos, porque, mesmo que Malfoy pegasse o pomo, eles iriam ganhar a partida de qualquer maneira.

De repente, eu vi o pomo! Voava próxima a cabeça de James, que se pendurava feito um macaco na vassoura. Sirius também viu, e num gesto rápido e veloz, pôs-se à caçada.

"_Sirius Black passa raspando pela cabeça de James Potter! Numa reviravolta, o pomo sobe aos céus, sendo seguido pelos dois apanhadores!"_ – voavam um ao lado do outro, trocando olhares mortíferos.

Pelo que percebi, e o que Sirius também percebeu, só conseguiria pegar o pomo agora... _Caso se jogasse da vassoura!_ Céus! E o modo que ele vai direto, ele vai fazer isso!

"_Parece mais do que um jogo para Black! Meus amigos; Será que ele ousará?!"_ - indagou Jordan. Mas todos sabiam que sim, Sirius fazia aquilo por sua honra e pelo orgulho de pertencer a Grifinória.

Em questão de segundos, ele desceu em queda livre; E a poucos metros do chão, agarrou o pomo, rolando pela grama.

"_Alguém sabe?! SIRIUS BLACK PEGA O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! DUZENTOS E SESSENTA A TRINTA! O MAIOR PLACAR... SEGUNDO MEUS CONHECIMENTOS... DO SÉCULO! GOSTOU DESSA, PROFESSORA MCGONNAGALL?!"_ – gritava Jordan a plenos pulmões, enquanto a torcida ia à loucura.

Já a Professora, havia descido e estava chegando a Sirius. Assim como eu, Lene e Miguel.

Descemos correndo, empurrando qualquer um que estivesse em nossa frente. Madame Pomfrey encontrava-se ao lado de Sirius, que sorria bobamente. Com tudo, a torcida estava em peso ao redor deles. Por isso, me foi impossível cumprimentar James. Mas conseguimos chegar até Sirius.

"_GRIFINÓRIA VENCE O ÚLTIMO JOGO DO ANO! JAMES POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK ENTRARÃO PARA A HISTÓRIA!"_ – continuava Joss, sob o olhar assassino de muitos Sonserinos. – _"É MEU AMIGOS, ESSE CARAS SÃO DEMAIS! MERECIAM UM TROFÉU!"_ .

- Sirius! – exclamamos eu, Lene e Miguel, juntos em uníssono. Ele sorriu extasiado e mesmo com o braço quebrado, já que havia caído em cima dele, ainda mantinha a postura superior.

- Eu estou bem, não precisam se preocupar! – disse, gabando-se. Professora McGonnagall estava ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Senhor Black, você foi fantástico! – disse a professora, felizmente. – Acho que ele e Potter merecem uma premiação, não acha Albus? – indagou ao professor, que sorriu por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua.

- Marlene! – chamou Sirius, a morena virou-se para ele, interrogativa.

- Você quer ir a Hogsmead no próximo passeio comigo?! – perguntou Sirius. Eu abafei um riso - desde o quinto ano ele a chamava para sair, e em todo esse tempo, vinha recebendo a mesma resposta: _não._

- Se o senhor estiver bom até a próxima semana, Black. – disse Madame Pomfrey, carrancuda. Ele havia sido colocado em cima de uma maca e estava sendo levado.

- Sim! – disse Marlene, afirmando positivamente; Sirius esbugalhou os olhos, antes de sumir pela entrada do castelo.

* * *

**Nota²:** Capítulo dois devidamente postado, espero que ganhe mais reviews. o.o

* * *

**Fezinha**, e não é? E talvez, não reste nem Sirius... YUHSUHSUHSUHSUHS. Opa.

E os capítulos mantêm essa média mesmo. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. E o Miguel... Não é um amor? -agarraMiguelesaicorrendo-

Ui, eles são amiguinhos. XD Beijos, fofs, obrigada pela review. É da máster importância. XD

* * *

**Vou ficando por aqui (x**


	3. Troféu

**Nota: **Capítulo com a música "I'll take my chances" by The Click Five.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS - TROFÉU**

**You and I**  
Eu e você**  
We never had it easy baby**  
Nunca foi fácil para nós**  
We've both been hurt before**  
Nós dois fomos machucados antes**  
(Both been hurt before)**  
(Fomos machucados antes)**  
And only time will tell us if we're gonna make it**  
E só o tempo nos dirá se nós vamos conseguir**  
There's no way to be sure, but**  
Não tem jeito de ter certeza, mas**  
Baby I'll take my chances with you **  
Baby, eu vou me arriscar com você.

* * *

**07 de Fevereiro**

- Lene?! – chamei estupefata. – Você aceitou mesmo o convite do Sirius?! Sirius Black?! O garanhão de Hogwarts?! O avassalador de corações?! – dizia, tentando lembrá-la quem era Sirius Black e todos os convites que ela havia negado até aquele dia. – Lene, você tem certeza disso?! – pela primeira vez ela parecia estar prestando atenção em mim.

- Existem mulheres que fogem da tentação, na esperança de que ela as alcance. – disse, pegando meu braço e me puxando para longe dali. – Vou deixar de ser hipócrita. Porque o que mais quero no mundo, é sair com Sirius Black! Ou você pensou que eu iria terminar Hogwarts, o nosso último ano, sem sair com ele? – disse ao mesmo tempo em que sorria travessa, fazendo-me rir muito.

- Você não tem noção de como vou sentir falta de você e do seu bom humor! – falei, colocando a mão nos olhos, a fim de impedir uma série de lágrimas que começariam a cair em breve.

- Do que você está falando?! Acha que eu vou abandonar você e sua cabeça dura?! – disse indignada. – Ledo engano, cara amiga. Limpe imediatamente essas lágrimas! Porque ainda há muita _água_ para rolar. – encerrou aquele assunto, beijando minha cabeça.

De repente, a Professora McGonnagall apareceu em uma das escadas; Com um sorriso estonteante, fazendo-nos parar.

- Senhorita Evans! Poderia vir comigo agora?! – perguntou a professora, olhando de soslaio para Marlene, que assobiava.

- Sim, professora. – eu disse, soltando-me do braço de Marlene.

Ela fez questão de virar as costas e sair dali, mas a professora forçou uma tosse.

- Senhorita McKinnon, poderia pedir para os alunos da Grifinória, irem até o Salão Principal? – pediu McGonnagall. Marlene bateu continência, e antes que Minerva pudesse reclamar, ela já corria escada acima.

- Professora, o que vamos fazer? – perguntei confusa, seguindo-a.

- Bem, a senhorita foi escolhida para entregar um distintivo para o Potter e outro para o Black, por serem os melhores jogadores que essa escola já viu; Pela dedicação à Grifinória, e pelo excelente jogo de hoje. – eu fiquei pasma. _Ela dizia tudo tão convincentemente!_

- Mas, por que eu? – indaguei.

_Eu__, Lily Evans?!_

- Por ser a aluna mais brilhante do ano, por ser monitora-chefe, e porque eu tenho uma admiração significativa pela senhorita. – corei bruscamente, ficando da cor dos meus cabelos.

Tive um sobressalto.

- Obrigada, professora. Mas, Sirius está na enfermaria, não?! – perguntei, enquanto entrávamos no Salão.

- Oh, sim. Ele vai receber depois. Na cerimônia de hoje, você entregará ao Potter. – subitamente minhas mãos começaram a suar friamente. Andava a passos rápidos, tentando alcançá-la.

McGonnagall levou-me até uma sala ao lado do Salão, conjurou uma cadeira e me fez sentar. Ela então abriu um armário e tirou algo de dentro; Passou a varinha por cima, entregando-me em seguida. Era o distintivo.

- Espere aqui, até eu chamar a senhorita. – disse, deixando-me abobada e admirando o distintivo.

_O Melhor Artilheiro de Hogwarts  
James Potter_

Sorri, certamente iria para algum lugar de evidência no Castelo. Para a Sala de Troféus, obviamente.

Depois de algum tempo, escutei a voz de Dumbledore chamando a atenção dos alunos. Estremeci. Logo seria a minha vez.

- Primeiramente, gostaria de dar os parabéns a todas as casas; Pelos excelentes jogos do ano. Há porem, um time que se saiu excepcionalmente bem. Tanto pelo conjunto, quanto pela garra, pelo desempenho, pela luta incansável. – escutava-o falar, enquanto meu pé batia freneticamente. – E ainda, existem dois jogadores que merecem um prêmio especial pela atuação em campo. – ele fez uma pausa. – Sirius Black, por sua insistência em procurar o pomo e, é claro, pegá-lo com seu sacrifício; Por ser um amigo de ouro, por sua persistência e outras tantas qualidades que o tornam um homem digno, honrado e virtuoso. Infelizmente, nosso amigo está na Ala Hospitalar recebendo os devidos cuidados. – levantei-me, começando a dar voltas na sala. – Entretanto, desde o primeiro ano, um outro aluno em especial nos chama a atenção. Além do seu bom humor característico, suas tentativas um tanto quanto frustradas de _não _aprontar, ele é um excelente jogador, um companheiro extraordinário e um amigo incomparável. – aquelas palavras entravam rapidamente em meus ouvidos, martelando em minha cabeça. – E como não poderia deixar de ser, gostaria de chamar nossa melhor aluna, Lily Evans. – minhas pernas fraquejaram; Olhei o distintivo respirando profundamente, sai da sala e entrei no Salão.

Senti todos os olhares sob a minha pessoa, o que acabou me deixando da cor dos meus cabelos. Andei calmamente e vi, ao lado de Albus Dumbledore, Potter. Ele também tinha a expressão confusa e deliciada.

Subi os poucos degraus, parando ao lado do diretor. Enquanto James estava postado do outro lado dele. Respirei profundamente, vendo que Dumbledore queria que eu dissesse algo. Engoli a saliva de uma vez, virando-me e olhando para James.

- Eu poderia fazer um discurso tolo, sem sentimento. Mas, como Dumbledore já disse, faço minhas as palavras dele. E dou os parabéns por mim e por toda a escola. – eu disse, apavorada. Estiquei a mão com o distintivo, surpreendendo-o.

- Obrigado. – disse apenas, ainda estático.

- Se o senhor quiser, nós podemos colocá-lo na Sala de Troféus; No devido lugar. – disse o diretor, sorrindo para James. Ele lançou um último olhar ao diretor e entregou o distintivo.

Nós nos viramos e começamos a descer os degraus, a fim de sentarmos. Dumbledore, de repente, começou a bater palmas, que depois de todos os alunos aderirem - exceto alguns Sonserinos – ecoaram por todo o salão. Sentei-me próxima a Marlene, e James foi ao encontro dos amigos.

- Mas que discursinho mais 'capenga' foi esse? – disse Lene, olhando-me com asco.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse de James Potter? A verdade?! – indaguei, pegando um prato e me servindo.

- Isto mesmo, Lily. Mas a verdade que você cisma em esconder! – disse Lene, pegando um pedaço de torta de abóbora. – 'Poxa, até eu que negava veementemente que nunca sairia com Sirius, não acabei por aceitar? – continuou, sem nem ao menos olhar-me.

- Ah, cala essa boca. – respondi, olhando para minha comida e remexendo nela. Levei o garfo aos lábios, quando Miguel se espremeu ao meu lado.

- Eu jurava que agora você faria uma declaração pra ele. – comentou, arrancando o pedaço de torrada da mão de Lene e o comendo.

- HEY! – bufou ela, pegando outro. Eu os olhei, como se não passassem de um cisco.

- Acho melhor eu começar a cuidar da minha saúde... – comentei ao mesmo tempo em que me servia um copo de suco de abóbora. – Afinal, da minha vida já tem muita gente cuidando! – resmunguei, enquanto Marlene soltava um muxoxo desgostoso.

- Tudo bem, chuchu. Nós – disse apontando com o dedo para ele mesmo e para Lene. – não vamos mais nos intrometer na sua vida. – terminou de falar, levantando-se e saindo do Salão.

- Fale por você! – disse Lene, olhando Miguel sair do Salão. – Eu continuarei a te incomodar, até você deixar de ser cabeça dura! – resmungou, enquanto se empanturrava de comida.

Comecei a me sentir péssima, tudo por causa do maldito Miguel! Ele sempre consegue me fazer sentir culpada depois. E no fim, ele sempre está certo. Lene não, ela prefere não entrar no jogo dele, talvez porque não saiba que funciona e muito.

Nesse meio tempo, eu terminei de comer e deixei Lene conversando com Amélia.

Andava pelos corredores lentamente, quando senti alguém puxando a barra da minha saia. Um garotinho do segundo ano da Grifinória me olhava com os olhos esbugalhados.

- É pra você! – disse me entregando um bilhete; Peguei e ele aproveitou para sair correndo. Em seguida, atravessei o Hall para ir ao lago, onde Miguel estaria.

* * *

**Nota²:** Novo capitulo aqui, espero que agrade. ;)

* * *

**Stra. Malfoy**, muito obrigada pela review querida XD' é muito importante mesmo. X.X boom, espero que goste, em breve atualizo, beijinhos. xD


	4. Pela Primeira Vez

**Nota: **Capítulo com a música "Unbelievable" by Craig David.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ**

**Always said I would know where to find love**  
Eu sempre disse que saberia aonde encontrar o amor  
**Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough**  
Sempre pensei que eu estaria pronto e forte o suficiente  
**But some times I just felt I could give up**  
Mas às vezes eu apenas senti que poderia desistir  
**But you came and changed my whole world now**  
Mas agora você veio e mudou meu mundo inteiro**  
I'm somewhere I've never been before**  
Eu estou em algum lugar em que nunca estive antes**  
Now I see, what love means**  
Agora eu vejo o que significa o amor

* * *

**07 de Fevereiro **

Fui correndo até Miguel com o bilhete em mãos, entreguei-o e sentei ao seu lado enquanto ele lia.

"_Lily, é a nossa última chance. Encontre-me nas estufas, às 23h".  
James_

- Eu fiz um juízo totalmente errado dele. – expliquei. Os cabelos loiros e encaracolados do meu amigo balançavam ao vento. Ele era a única pessoa capaz de me entender nesse momento. – Construí em minha cabeça uma imagem distorcida, tentando me convencer que James era assim e não de outra maneira. – me ajoelhei, deitando minha cabeça no ombro dele, com meu coração batendo ligeiramente apertado, ligeiramente machucado.

Parece que o amor bateu de frente comigo, agora mudou tudo de vez. E eu fico assim sem saber como agir ou para onde fugir.

- Nada é completamente errado no mundo. – começou Miguel, fazendo uma pausa e afagando meus cabelos. – Mesmo um relógio parado, consegue estar certo, duas vezes por dia. – disse como um exemplo da realidade. Porque era assim que eu entendia; E ele me conhecia o suficiente para me fazer entender as minhas dúvidas de maneira simples. – Você agiu de acordo com o seu tempo; E se ele gosta realmente de você, como vem mostrando, entenderá e aceitará. – completou, afastando-me delicadamente, segurando em meus ombros e olhando nos meus olhos; Fazendo-me sorrir encabulada. – É assim que quero te ver. – disse, passando os dedos por meu rosto e limpando minhas lágrimas. – Agora, vá encontrá-lo! Ele está te esperando, ruivinha! – disse entusiasmado e empurrando por fim.

Mas antes de ir ao encontro de James, voltei até ele, pulando em seu pescoço e lhe beijando a bochecha.

- Você é o melhor amigo que tenho no mundo! – bradei feliz, certa de que nunca mais encontraria alguém como ele. Dei as costas, indo à direção das estufas, que eram próximas ao jardim mais belo que já havia visto.

Depois de algum tempo, cheguei a um caminho de pedra, andando silenciosamente. Entrei nas estufas de Herbologia, passeando pelas bancadas. Vi James parado próximo a uma abóbada. Eu sabia que ele observava os jardins, pois eu já havia estado ali, naquela mesma posição.

Andei vagarosamente até lá, com o coração querendo saltar pela boca e minhas mãos suando friamente.

- James? – o chamei, quando estava próxima. Ele não se virou. Eu andei até postar-me ao lado dele. Então, remexeu-se inquieto, como se estivesse criando coragem para dirigir-me a palavra.

- Lily. – disse. Sua voz mostrava tristeza, seriedade, um misto de preocupação, que fez fraquejarem as minhas pernas.

- Acho eu... – comecei incerta. – Que minha ficha finalmente caiu, quando percebi que o ano estava acabando e que não veria nunca mais, algumas pessoas. – postei-me a sua frente. - E apenas uma pessoa, me fez enxergar que nada depois teria sentido sem ela. Que nada, valeria de nada e que minha vida, não teria qualquer propósito. Nenhum perigo seria aterrorizante e nenhum sonho valeria ser sonhado ou idealizado. Nenhum sol iluminaria e nenhum caminho valeria a pena ser percorrido sem essa pessoa. – respirei profundamente, encarando seus olhos surpresos. – E esta pessoa é você, James. – terminei, admirando a luz da lua que iluminava seu rosto.

Ele suspirou.

- Sabe, Lily... – disse fazendo uma pausa. – Por muitas vezes, você deixou meu coração dilacerado. Por muitas vezes, eu achei que meu mundo iria desmoronar. Por muitas e muitas vezes, eu pensei em desistir. – disse, enquanto meus olhos marejavam; eu deveria saber.

- E como você continuou tendo esperanças? Depois dessas tantas e tantas vezes? – perguntei, arrependendo-me.

- Porque o que sinto por você é _amor_! Mesmo que não haja retribuição imediata, o amor só consegue sobreviver quando existe esperança; Por mais distante que seja de conseguirmos conquistar a pessoa amada. – explicou-me, olhando para os seus sapatos. – Eu sempre dizia à Sirius brincando, é claro, que a esperança era a ultima que c_orria_, mas no fundo, eu sempre acreditei nisso. – nunca chegarei, a saber, se era ali que ele terminava de falar, porque me vi no direito de dizer a ele o que se passava em meu coração.

Fiquei de costas para ele, a fim de fitar e admirar o jardim.

- Eu só quero ser um lindo sonho para seu coração, fazer da sua vida poesia e paixão. Quero estar em seu caminho como um raio de sol, entre seus passos mais distantes, eu quero te guiar como um farol. – respirei profundamente antes de continuar. – Porque eu te encontro na luz das estrelas, te vejo refletido nas águas do lago! Porque para mim, James, agora e a partir de agora, minha vida é te amar. Se em algum momento, alguma nuvem encobrir teu céu, eu prometo pintar um arco-íris com aquarela e pincel. Esse foi meu jeito de dizer te amo, e você é o que eu mais quero! – terminei, suspirando e me virando.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e então, nos aproximamos. Senti sua respiração cada vez mais perto, antes de nossos lábios se encontrarem pela primeira vez; Deixando-me então descobrir, que um sonho assim, não deveria ter fim.

_Não estou certa do que ele sentiu, mas eu sei que me envolvi em uma nuvem de felicidade, onde o início era um beijo e o término era a eternidade. Onde estaríamos conscientes apenas um do outro._

* * *

**Nota²:** Postando rapidiiinho. James Potter era artilheiro, okay? Book 1! xD Obrigada a todas as meninas que comentaaaram, não tenho tempo de responder cada uma separadamente, mas é muito importante receeber, okay? xD adoro! Pattt, Thaty e Jéh, muitooo obrigada! Beijos!


End file.
